


Alien Surf

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Planet, Community: Drawesome, Fanart, Gen, Surfing, Traditional Media, drawtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: John resting on the shore of an alien ocean.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Alien Surf

**Author's Note:**

> Drawtober prompts: Alien and Ocean  
> Notes: Indian ink painting, ink wash for the moons, and some white gouache.


End file.
